This study focuses on the structures and dynamics of nucleic acidsand their complexes with anticancer drugs. The objective is theunderstanding of the conformational diversity of nucleic acids andthe molecular interactions between antitumor drugs and DNA/RNAmolecules using high resolution nuclear magnetic resonancespectroscopy. Several anthracycline drugs including daunorubicin,nogalamycin, and aclacinomycin A are being investigated. The study coordinates closely with the related nucleic acid systems that arebeing studied by the single crystal x-ray diffraction methodscurrently in use. Several molecular systems containing carefullyselected DNA and RNA oligonucleotide sequences associated withimportant biological implications have